Sleep Tight
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: Tohru has a bad dream. YukiTohruKyo.


_YukiTohruKyo_

* * *

**Fruits Basket**

_Disclaimer: _Tch, I own... two fish. Draco and Cheddar. But not Fruits Basket or any of the characters in this one-shot.

* * *

"What's that noise?"

"I don't know."

"It's coming from Tohru's room."

"Yes. We should check."

_Knock. _

_Knock._

"Ms. Tohru, are you alright?"

_No answer._

"I know she went to bed, Shigure told me she did."

"I know that, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, you damn rat."

"Shut up, fur-ball."

"I SWEAR–"

"Shh. You'll wake Shigure."

"There's that damn noise again."

"Ms. Tohru?"

_No answer._

The purple eyed boy pushed the door open gently to reveal blackness. After both red and purple eyes had adjusted to the darkness, their sights fell upon the form of the girl they had accepted into their home. She was curled up, the moonlight shining brightly onto her lithe body.

Kyo stifled a gasp as a small hiccup sounding noise sounded through the room. His scarlet orbs fell on her face where there were rivulets of water streaming down.

Yuki on the other hand, just frowned. Slowly, he moved towards the bed and leaned down, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Ms. Honda?"

There was just the sound of her hiccups and it was then that he realized what was happening. She was crying and deeply asleep.

"Tohru," Kyo said, approaching the bed and setting himself on it's edge, "Tohru..."

"Wake up, Ms. Tohru," Yuki urged, gently shaking her shoulder.

"What...?" Tohru's eyes opened slowly and she blinked away her tears. She didn't seem to notice either Yuki or Kyo until a few moments later. "Oh! Yuki! Kyo... Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!"

"No, No, Ms. Honda, not at all," Yuki said quickly, looking over at Kyo. "Are you alright?"

"Oh? What? No, I'm fine. I'm really sorry for causing all this trouble. I wasn't crying, I was just having a bad dream and–"

"I think we should stay in here tonight."

Tohru blinked a few times and her attention fell on Kyo, who'd been silent since she'd awoken. Yuki's bright lavender eyes were trained on the cat-boy as well, staring intently at him as if to ask, 'What are you thinking?'

"What?" Tohru asked finally, unable to keep her mouth closed.

"You said you were having a bad dream," Kyo pointed out, "So I think that the rat and I should stay in here to make sure you don't have another one. And if that rat won't stay, I will."

"I'll stay if you'd allow it, Ms. Tohru," Yuki said politely, shooting a glare at Kyo.

"Oh. Oh, it's okay, I mean, as long as it won't be any trouble..."

"It won't," Kyo said firmly, "The bed should be big enough...Let's go to sleep."

It was awkward trying to fit in without touching her. Neither man wanted to end up in their animal form. It would be extremely bad if they poofed back to normal and were lying in her bed naked.

Eventually, both boys were on either side of her, each comfortably fitting next to her. Tohru let out a sigh of content before squeaking in surprise, "What if I hug you in my sleep! Oh Kami, what if we bump into each other? What if...!"

"Tohru!" Kyo blinked at her, "Wow. It's fine. We'll be fine. Go to sleep, woman!"

Yuki frowned across the bed at Kyo but stayed silent.

The young girl closed her eyes and tried to keep her anxieties from acting up. She was desperately trying not to touch either one of them, staying extremely stiff in her spot.

"What was it about?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Tohru asked in return.

Yuki sat up half-way, propping himself lazily on his elbows and looked blankly over at Kyo. He then focused his attention on Tohru, who seemed to glow under the cursed man's gaze.

"I... I don't know. Losing you guys, I guess. I'd really miss you if Akito didn't let me stay with you any longer."

Yuki shivered slightly at the name, but Tohru was oblivious. Kyo scoffed, glaring at the opposite wall.

"That man may be the Head of the family, but he's not my mother. If he kicks you out... I'll just have to go too."

Yuki gave him a level look that said, 'Yeah, right. Like you'd ever go against Akito', and then laid back down on Tohru's other side. It was quiet after that.

And when morning came, Shigure gleefully stuck his head in Tohru's room, curious, the melody to his favorite song (that he invented) 'High School Girls' ringing in his head. What he found made him momentarily surprised before smiling happily. Deciding to leave the room as if he'd never seen the contents, he turned and went down the stairs to poke at some of Tohru's left overs.

There, on the bed lay a girl with long dark hair, fanned out around her. And in her side, curled up happily, was an orange feline, purring lowly. On her belly, lay a rat, gray in color, sleeping peacefully, a hand gently over it's back.

On her face, was a small smile.

* * *

Meh. I could've done better, but it was my first Fruits Basket one. I love them all together, a threesome. But we all know Kyo and Tohru end up together. Oh well. Poor Yuki. I love him. AND HE IS MINE! Muahaha HAHAHA! 


End file.
